Ayu Mayu: Truth of these Sisters
by Xiaosi Buanhu
Summary: -Dropped- Yousuke is having a hard time trying to find out if his younger sister is Ayu, Mayu or a third girl named "Nayu". However, his sister, and true love, are closer than he thinks... Rated T until further notice.


Author's Note: I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to Shoitarou and Suzuno Tetsuji. The only thing I am responsible for, is this fanfiction. Also, this story takes place between Chapters 11 and 14 of the manga, and there are spoilers from the manga in this story. I cannot stop you from reading on, but this story will only make sense if you have read the scanlated manga. That is all.

**Ayu Mayu  
Truth of these Sisters**

**Chapter I**

Yousuke picked himself up off the floor after suffering yet another beating from Ayu. 'Damn, why did that have to happen…?' he asked himself in his head, watching as the blue haired girl left the bath. He had been assigned to clean it, but with his poor luck kicking in again, he went to clean it by chance when Ayu was taking a bath on her own, as Mayu was at the violin club at the school.

Yousuke finished up cleaning the bathroom as he had begun before realising and seeing Ayu there, and headed back to the storage house he was allowed to reside in, as courtesy of the Anjous. Due to recent events, he, the two girls and the Anjous learnt that his possible sister was not Ayu, but another girl named "Nayu". But even with that, both the girls and Yousuke went back to how they had started off.

However, Yousuke didn't want this. He was determined to find his sister, even if he died in the process. He knew that Ayu and Mayu had to be his sister, not this third girl, "Nayu", who was completely unknown to them. Despite no longer being his younger sister, Ayu still visited him on odd mornings to make his breakfast, not knowing of the feelings she had in fact held for him.

The teenager wandered into his room, feeling exhausted and still hurting from the beating earlier, when he found Mayu sleeping on his bed, still in her school clothes. His heart skipped two beats when he saw her. Sure, she had recently been his girlfriend until the discovery of the name on the second pendant, but that didn't mean he couldn't still harbour feelings for her. He began walking over to the bed quietly, so as not to wake her up, but within seconds tripped over her school bag, which was placed inconveniently in the middle of the floor, but in a way so he couldn't see it.

'Ow! That hurt!' He shouted in agony, accidentally making Mayu wake up from her slumber. She looked around in a blind panic, calming down when she found that her supposed "Onii-chan" was the source. 'Mou Onii-chan…' she said, in a half-relief, half-sighing manner. 'I was sleeping, couldn't you have been quieter?' She asked, innocently, not knowing she did anything wrong. Yousuke sighed, then looked up at her, smiling in forgiveness, before opening his mouth. 'Mayu, I told you before, when you come over here, you can't leave items lying around on the floor.' He said, retaining his smile as he sat up.

'Sorry, Onii-chan.' the red-haired girl giggled, sitting up and hutching over to give him room to sit on the bed. Instead, Yousuke stood up and walked over to the window to open it and let the wind blow in. When he turned around, he looked like he had lost someone dearly important to him. Mayu quickly picked up on the expression and, without hesitation, asked him with a worried look on her face: 'Onii-chan, what's the matter?' He looked at her and smiled slightly again, heading over to the bed to sit on it.

'I…just want to know who my sister is.' He answered simply, not once turning to look at her. Mayu released a sigh, as she leant towards him. 'Try not to worry, Onii-chan.' she said in a reassuring manner. 'I'm sure you figure it out.' She finished, smiling as he turned to face her. 'Mayu…' was all he could get out before he was quickly tackled into a hug by the young girl. Despite being in a bit of pain as she caught one of the parts of his torso he was hurt, he bared with it, hugging his possible sister in return.

At that moment, Ayu walked in to apologise for beating him up earlier when she saw the two embracing each other. She didn't act repulsed at the scene, but she was shocked. She also felt something she couldn't explain, forcing her to look away and sink out the room without notice. 'What…what's this feeling…?' she thought to herself, confused as to why she felt that way when she saw the two. Little did she know that events were coming that were going to change her life…


End file.
